wtfoshforumfandomcom-20200214-history
Gareth Holvin
Gareth was the son of ex-fighter pilot Bestine Holvin and black market weapons dealer Tak Voguerin. His early childhood was spent moving from place to place until his father's operation was busted by the Empire and Bestine fled with Gareth to Karmathia. But even there Gareth's life was isolated, with a mother who drank in excess and slept around and peers who ridiculed and beat him for both that and the symptoms of his (yet unknown to him) Force sensitivity. When Gareth was sixteen, he received a visit from Nioman Dakara, who had been protecting Bestine, and was told of his Force sensitivity and taken to Ilum to train under Nioman as his new apprentice. There he met former Jedi Master Teuch Neuko and his apprentice Jorum Bark, with whom Gareth forged his first friendship. Soon after arriving, he entered the Crystal Cave to retrieve a kyber crystal, experiencing an unusually harsh set of mental challenges and the recurring vision of a young woman. Months passed and he continued to train with Jorum, developing an unorthodox style of fighting with his single shoto blade, until the time came for Nioman to leave and pursue other business, taking Gareth with him. Information Born: 11 BBY; Kessel. Species: Human. Family: Tak Voguerin (father), Bestine Holvin (mother), Khlorinne Bloed (half-sister), Talon Bloed (half brother). Weapon: Yellow shoto. Non-Canon Gareth was the son of ex-assassin now-fight pilot Bestine Holvin and her second husband, with whom she split up after he wasn't interested in raising a child. Gareth's childhood was a lonely one as his mother became employed in the Imperial Navy and was constantly on the move, leaving Gareth with few friends. Meanwhile he faced the struggles of what would later be discovered to be Force-sensitivity. Eventually, just after hearing her first husband, Major Blood, had been killed, Bestine took Gareth to the Fist of Justice where he became apprenticed to Lord Nihalis. He experienced his first taste of battle very soon afterward during the Attack on the Blood Corps. He then went with Nihalis to the Outer Rim, helped save him from a telepathic attack from an unknown Sith Lord, and traveled to Ilum where he collected his lightsaber crystal. Nihalis and Gareth then teamed up with Jedi Master Teuch Neuko and his student, Jorum Bark. They styed for several months on Ilum where Gareth and Jorum received extensive training. Gareth's first assignment was to lead Fist of Justice soldiers against an Imperial base on Mygeeto. The attack was successful but in the battle's aftermath Gareth was trapped underground for some time and, after prolonged contact with a freezing river, nearly died of hypothermia, putting him out of the action for a while. After recovering he was given command of the Fist of Justice fleet and led it against the Empire in the Battle of Dorin. On Dorin he also confronted and had a hand in defeating Darth Vader, though Luke Skywalker's intervention prevented him from killing the former Sith Lord. Information Born: 11 BBY; New Telmaros, Taldornadi. Species: Human. Family: Bestine Holvin; mother, Khlorinne Bloed; half-sister, Talon Bloed; half-brother. Category:ABY Category:Caleb Category:Canon (Caleb) Category:Fanfic Category:Character